


For The Little Bird

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Ballet, Dancer Sansa, Divas - Freeform, F/M, Gift Giving, Happy Cersei, Modernish era, Obsession, Phantom Sandor, Protective Sandor Clegane, Singer Sansa, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: [Phantom of the Opera AU!]After getting becoming the new lead at the King’s Landing Opera House, Beautiful soprano Sansa Stark receives a gift from her teacher.





	For The Little Bird

The Opera House in King’s Landing is the biggest attraction in the entire city. Word is, this gargantuan building has been around since the medieval era and has stood the test of time.

Sansa had dreamed of being a famous opera singer. While still living in the North at Winterfell, her parents made sure that only the best taught their daughter. But after her father died the young soprano had lost her will to sing and fell into a deep depression.

She never thought she’d make it through without her family. They grieved together, and the love and support they gave each other helped Sansa’s dream come alive again, and years later, her dream will come true. When the soprano turned fourteen, they moved to King’s Landing. She discovered the opera house soon after the arrived.

After months of begging her mother Catelyn to let her study the opera and ballet programs at the opera house, and when she agreed, Sansa couldn’t wait.

Sansa studied hard to prove herself since she started much later with ballet than the other girls, but she’s earned her place among them, and has been performing since then. But her opera lessons are a different matter.

Since being accepted into the programs there, the singer knew she never alone, always something watching. At night a man in the walls calls to her, speaking with a deep, gruff tone that give her chills. She blamed her imagination, but relief washed over her when she realized the man was real. But with each day, her curiosity continued to grow.

When she first spoke to him, she asked his name, but he never gave her one. “My name is not important, Girl. Just know I’m here for you and you alone.” And ever since, he’s become her teacher.

He never showed his face and but she heard him and sensed when he’s nearby. Those chills would come back, but she wasn’t afraid. He’s always been good to her.

=  
=

Sansa is eighteen now, and the opera has become her home. She’s performed in many shows, sang in several of them, but other voices drowned hers out. Her biggest dream was to be like Lady Shae.

Shae is the operas leading lady with a distinct voice, but behind the scenes, she’s a full-fledged diva. Though Sansa dislikes her she can’t help but envy her. Thousands come to see her, she’s the star.

When the soprano’s upset, she’d turn to her teacher for help. They meet in the same place every time, and after she lights a candle for her father, they’d talk. Every time the negative thoughts came back, she’d come to him, and he would give her nothing but the truth.

He’s brutal in his honesty, and has very little manners, but she admires him and his wisdom. Her teacher would say she needs o stop worrying about everyone else, that envy is nothing but shit that won’t do her any good.

“The rest don’t matter to me, Little Bird, and they shouldn’t matter to you either. I don’t see them I only see you. And you are far better than any of them, they’re just too stupid to see it. You will get your chance to shine, Little Bird. And when you do, they won’t be able to keep you in the dark ever again. I promise you.”

=  
=

One day came where his promise was seen through. Two men who will become the new owners of the opera house, came while they rehearsed their production of Chalumeau’s Hannibal. Cersei Lannister, Sansa’s dance teacher, called for everyone’s attention.

The older woman smiled at them all and said “Everyone, This is Lord Petyr Baelish and Lord Varys, they will be the houses new owners once our beloved Jorah retires in a couple of months.” She then turned to the Lords and asked “Would you like to watch our rehearsal?”

Lord Baelish smiled and said “Yes, of course.” And after they met with Lady Shae, Cersei told everyone to start from the beginning.

=  
=

The rehearsal was going well until someone tore Shae’s dress and a heavy curtain fell on top of her. After that she said she’s done and for them to find someone else, because she won’t die at the hands of the Opera ghost.

When everyone started to panic, Sansa’s best friend Margaery stepped up. “Sansa can do it. She can take Shae’s place.” As eyes fell upon her, she felt exposed. When asked who her teacher was, Sansa said “I-I don’t know his name, My Lord.”

Cersei smiled and said “He’s taught her well. It wouldn’t hurt to try.” The older woman then turned, saying “Go ahead, Little Dove.”

Sansa stood frozen in her spot for a moment before she took slow steps forward, her heart racing in her chest. She swallowed and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

=  
=

From deep under the stage, Sandor heard her. After hearing her during the rehearsal he’s pleased when they put her as the lead. Getting rid of Shae was the best thing he’s ever done, and everyone knows it.

Sandor listened from below during every rehearsal after that, to opening night. He could care less about everyone else he only cared for her. Sandor knew the exact moment when she came on and closed his eyes when she’d start. Hearing her voice always brought him to the verge of tears, and that doesn’t happen often.

She must look so beautiful look in the dress they put her in, and what they did to her hair. Sandor hopes they didn’t pile tons makeup on her, his little bird doesn’t need makeup on that pretty face.

 _“Little Bird.”_ He sighed, his voice being drowned out by the claps and cheers of the crowd when she finished.

=  
=

When Sansa finished she was in shock. It couldn’t be real. She’ll wake up and realize it was only a dream. Nobody can wipe the smile off her face right now, no matter how hard they try. After the show, the singer to her dressing room. The room belonged to Shae, but they downgraded her. She wasn’t happy when she found out, and Sansa feels terrible for robbing her like that.

Sansa made it there in one piece and closed the door to avoid the swarm. She took at seat at her vanity and looked at herself. Sansa knew she had to change, but wasn’t ready just yet.

While she changed her earrings, someone knocked on the door, Cersei asked “Sansa?”

“Yes?”

The older woman walked in and smiled. “You did so well tonight, Little Dove. Shae never got the reactions you got tonight.”

The younger woman smiled and asked “Has my family come?”

Cersei shook her head and said “I’m sorry Little Dove, I’m not sure. But I’m sure they are just as proud of you as I am.” She stood and kissed the top of Sansa’s head before saying “And so is he.”

At first the singer thought she meant her father until she saw what Cersei had in her hands. A single red rose with a black ribbon tied around the long stem in a bow, and a small box. The older woman said “From him.” And Sansa thanked her before the Cersei left her alone. Sansa turned to set the rose and the box down on the counter, wondering if he’s near.

The box, tied with another black ribbon had an envelope attached to it. The was no name but she saw **_For The Little Bird_** , on the front. He sealed the envelop the way he’s sealed all of his letters. When she broke the wax seal, the soprano took the small note out.

**_Just as I promised, my beautiful Songbird._ **

The singer smiled and undid the ribbon before pulling the lid off of the box. Inside, lying on red silk, sat a small wood carving of a small bird. Though the details were minimum, he made it with great care.

Sansa smiled and picked the wooden bird up, failing to realize her teacher right in front of her, behind the glass. Sandor reached out and laid his palm flat on the glass, drinking in his star as she smiled at his gift. It’s time.


End file.
